


Birthday

by sweetiejelly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kyle's 21st birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in Jan. of 2010 for indigo_5. Previously posted [at LJ](http://sweetiejelly.livejournal.com/107693.html).

They’d gotten together a number of times by Kyle’s twenty-first birthday. Oliver still always left before the morning light hit their dorm beds. And since they didn’t talk about what it was exactly that happened every time Oliver clung sweet to Kyle’s lips or urgent on Kyle’s cock, Kyle didn’t think to mention his birthday. It was just another day. He’d been drinking before that anyway. Beers that were perhaps more for Oliver’s benefit than for his. But still.

So he was surprised when he came back from his last class, cramped from the pile of pre-med books that were decidedly _un_ healthy, to the sight of a birthday cake, lit, and Oliver shuffling with erratic jerks of shoulders as he stood by the candle light. “I just thought –“ and he gestured vaguely to the cake, frosted and in Kyle’s favorite flavor, “I-I don’t know. It’s your birthday, man. You should celebrate it.”

“Blow out the candles and make a wish?” Kyle’s eyes danced with amusement and maybe a giant bed of tenderness.

“Yeah,” Oliver’s reply was breathy and a little hopeful as he held Kyle’s gaze. So Kyle did, stepping closer and closing his eyes, wishing, wishing extra hard.


End file.
